


Hot Chocolate and Chill

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [35]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Merlin's partner is an idiot. But a cute one.





	Hot Chocolate and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “So…you wanna…hot chocolate and chill?” “If you ask me that one more time, I will dump hot chocolate on you.”

Merlin watches Harry out of the corner of his eye. His partner keeps scooting closer to him, sneaking surreptitious glances at him every few seconds. Honestly, he’s paying more attention to Merlin than the film they’ve got on. Although, to be fair, it is the latest Star Trek movie (Merlin’s not especially impressed), and Harry has never been a fan of science-fiction films.

“Stop watching me,” Merlin tells him when Harry’s thigh bumps his, turning to look at his partner properly.

Harry gives him a charming smile and takes a sip from his mug. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about the way you’re eyeing me up like I’m a piece of meat,” Merlin says. “It’s unsettling.”

“Time was, you didn’t complain about me eyeing you up,” Harry shoots back. He nudges Merlin’s shoulder, and Merlin hisses and sets down his own mug before the hot chocolate sloshes over the sides. Harry takes it as a victory, even though it clearly is not, and asks, “So…since we’ve established that neither of us is especially interested in watching the film-“

“I never said anything of the sort!”

“-do you want to… _hot chocolate and chill_?”

Merlin groans, “If you ask me that one more time, in any variation, I will dump hot chocolate on you.” He’s going to murder Eggsy for teaching Harry that phrase. His partner is far too enamoured with it.

“So that’s a no, then?”

Merlin nudges Harry sharply back to his side of the sofa, and he doesn’t even feel bad when Harry swears as hot chocolate spills over the sides and onto his fingers. He sucks them into his mouth and shoots Merlin a reproachful look.

“Don’t pout,” Merlin tells him. “When you’ve decided to behave yourself, you can come and cuddle. I’m going to watch the film.”

Harry spends precisely two minutes sulking, and then he tucks himself under Merlin’s arm, snuggling into his partner’s side. He’s quiet for a minute, and then asks, “What about after the movie?”

Merlin rolls his eyes. For a man pushing sixty, sometimes his partner acts an awful lot like a horny teenager. “Maybe,” he tells Harry. “If you’re good.” He knows he’ll probably give in, but at least this way Harry will be quiet for a little while. Still. He presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead, and his partner sighs happily and snuggles closer.


End file.
